Bist du da, wenn ich dich brauche?
by lillestar
Summary: Egal wie lange es schon her ist. Egal wie viele Schritte sie schon gegangen ist, es holt sie immer wieder ein. Doch wenn sie ihre Hand ausstreckt, wer wird da sein um sie zu greifen? Wer wird bei ihr sein, wenn ihre Zweifel überwiegen?


Dieser Fall…. Mit wie vielen Eltern hatte sie gesprochen? Wie oft versprochen, alles in der Macht stehende zu tun, um den Mörder zu finden? Wie oft war sie selbst hilflos, als Worte nicht mehr zu reichen schienen? Wie oft wünschte sie sich, nicht mehr die jenige zu sein, die immer mitten drin war? Wie oft wünschte sie sich, einfach zu gehen, wie weit auch immer ihre Beine sie tragen könnten. Einfach nur weg hier. Weg aus dieser Welt. Oder wäre dies vielleicht, nicht doch schon zu weit? Jedes Mal, immer wieder das gleiche Gesicht vor ihren Augen. Als würde die Zeit schon seit so vielen Jahren still stehen. Dachte sie, mit diesem Job könnte sie alles vergessen, alles vergessen was damals geschehen war? Bildete sie sich das wirklich ein, dass sie das könnte? Da es sie doch immer wieder, an solche Tatorte zurück brachte. Doch heute ist so vieles anders, anders als vor so vielen Jahren. Sie ist gewachsen an ihrer Stärke. Oder nur gewachsen daran, um all dies besser verdrängen zu können?

Sie ist so….

Kraftlos.

So….

Einsam.

So….

Alles ist so weit weg und doch viel zu nah.

Lange her und doch so präsent.

Warum fühlte sie so? Wenn sie in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, ihrer Kollegen sieht, sieht sie da die gleichen Ängste? Die gleichen Ängste, vor dem was kommen mag? Vor dem was ihre Zukunft für sie bereithalten würde? Oder ist es nur sie allein, die ständig daran denkt? Könnte man einen Tag beginnen und man würde an nichts denken, an rein gar nichts? Wäre es zu unverschämt, wenn man sich viele solcher Tage wünschte? Bräuchte dies nicht jeder von Zeit zu Zeit? Oder hat das einzig und allein doch immer nur was mit stärke zu tun? Beweist sie sich Schluss endlich doch immer nur selbst, das sie wertlos ist? Wertlos. Ist es zu offensichtlich, dass sie sich in etwas verrannt hat? Ist sie einfach nur gezeichnet, von alldem erlebten? Ist sie verwundet und sie kann sich selbst einfach nicht heilen? Weil sie keine Ahnung hat, wie sie es stoppen könnte? Und so driftet sie weiter ab in eine Traumwelt, die bereits auf sie wartet. Auf sie wartet, wie schon so lange. Schon zu in so vielen Träumen rumschwirrt. All das schöner immer wieder verwandelt. Bis nichts, nichts als ein Alptraum übrig bleibt und die Oberhand gewinnt.

Nähe nichts als Nähe. Um ihre Augen zu öffnen. Zu spüren, zu fühlen, zu Leben.

Wo sollte sie danach suchen?

_**Als wir Kinder waren, spielten wir Flaschendrehen als gebe es keinen Morgen. Machten uns keine Gedanken, ob all das was wir aussprachen auch für den anderen, in der gleichen Weise akzeptabel schien. Taten folgten, die vielleicht zu weit gingen und doch im nächsten Moment im großen Gelächter schon wieder zu Vergessen schienen.**_

_**Spielten verstecken, in den unmöglichsten Gegenden. In Häusern, in denen sich schon so lange kein Erwachsener mehr hinein getraut hatte.**_

_**Doch als wir Kinder waren, fühlten wir diese unbesiegbare Stärke. Diese Gewissheit, egal was wir machten, es wäre alles erlaubt. Wir selbst, würden uns dies alles erlauben. **_

_**Wir schlossen unsere Augen, egal wie dunkel es um uns herum war. Spürten wir keine Angst, obwohl doch alles so fremd war. Machten uns keine Gedanken, dass wir vielleicht hier draußen, doch nicht alleine waren. **_

_**Rannten, als gäbe es keine Stoppuhr, die zeigte, wie schnell wir sein müssten. Rannten, als ob uns doch nichts zu einen Ort drängen würde. Weil doch für uns die Zeit ganz anders schlug. Minuten oder Stunden, die nie die gleiche Bedeutung hatten, wie für all die anderen. Rannten, weil es unsere Bestimmung war, nur an diesen einen Tag.**_

_**Und dann ganz plötzlich, blieben wir alle stehen. Keiner rannte mehr, keiner lachte mehr. Keiner traute sich mehr seine Augen zu schließen. Alle spürten diese Angst. Und das war das einzige Gefühl, was uns den Sommer überbegleitete. In diesen Wochen, die uns doch all das schöne zeigen sollten. Dieser eine Sommer und alles war einfach nicht mehr richtig, nicht mehr an seinen Platz. Aus diesem Sommer gingen wir und einer fehlte. Ganz plötzlich nicht mehr da. Nie wieder.**_

Immer wieder der gleiche Traum. Immer wieder. So viele Jahre schon verfolgte er sie. Haftet nun schon an ihr, wie eine zweite Haut. Sie könnte sich selbst nicht mehr davon lösen, ohne sich selbst zu verletzen. Niemand weiß davon. Nie hatte sie die Kraft sich endlich jemanden anzuvertrauen. Und wie sehr brauchte sie es gerade wieder jetzt. Jetzt, nach so einem Fall. Genau wie damals, vor 22 Jahren. Es hörte sich nach einer Ewigkeit an. Und doch all die Tage drum herum, all die Fragen, all die Sorgen, all die Ängste selbst all die Gerüche. Alles fühlte sie, spürte sie, riecht sie noch immer. Noch immer und sicher ihr Leben lang.

Nach jedem dieser Träume, nach jedem dieser Fälle spürte sie, wie nah sie dem Abgrund schon entgegen lief. Die Ängste wuchsen, denn wie viele Schritte blieben ihr noch? Wie viel könnte sie davon noch durchleben, ohne selbst schutzlos auf den Boden zu liegen?

Ihre Augen wanderten umher, ziellos. Nach was suchte sie? Was brauchte sie?

Spürte sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit Beobachtet wurde? Seit ihre Füße den Flieger betraten? Das seine Blicke nicht ein einziges Mal von ihr abließen. Sie anblickte, als ihr Körper aufgab um ins Land der Träume zu entfliehen. Sie sah, wie unruhig ihr Schlaf doch war. Dass sie sich doch nicht erholen konnte, was sie eigentlich so dringend benötigte.

Wie gern hätte er sich neben ihr gesetzt, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet. Hätte er es geschafft, sie aus diesem Traum zu reißen? Der merklich nicht sicher war. Dicht an ihm dran. Ihre Sicherheit vermittelt. Und wenn es nicht durch Worte möglich war, dann wenigstens durch diese eine Geste.


End file.
